1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to smoke and heat barrier structure as used in building construction and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved fire barrier structure and its utilization with expansion joint assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various forms of expansion joints and insulative barriers of the type that provides normal thermal insulation, i.e. outside weather conditions versus protected inner heat conditions and the like. No prior patent has been found that is specifically directed to heat resistive materials for use as a high intensity heat and smoke barrier under extreme fire and smoke conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,913 in the name of Patry is representative of a general form of expansion cover that includes an inner insulating foam that is further contained by an outer elastic strip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,925 teaches an expansion joint that is made up of a three-layer structure which includes a layer of woven wire cloth impregnated or coated with asphalt substance at specified points. These types of barrier do not exhibit high intensity heat resistance.